A New Life
by RavenGhostWriter
Summary: This follows A Second Chance For Petunia, but definitely goes in a direction that is AU and has Harry being removed from the care of his relatives. Mentions child abuse and is rated T to be safe. After tragedy, Harry finds a true family and thrives within it, growing up to cause havoc for his professors and parents. Title changed from Telling Vernon.
1. Part 1

A/N: This is a sequel of sorts to A Second Chance For Petunia. This gave me further ideas for future stories but I cannot offer even a guess as to when any of those will make an appearance. As always, I do not claim ownership of Harry Potter, and in this case Star Wars, and no copyright infringement is intended. I write for my own enjoyment and when I'm supposed to be doing other things, like studying for the GRE.

Thank you to the reviewers who asked what would happen when Petunia told Vernon about their new lifestyle and the loss of Dudley. I admit, part of me would like to see Petunia in a redeeming light but I'm not fond of the character so attempting to write her as a loving parent is challenging. Any typing/spelling/grammar errors are my own.

 **Telling Vernon**

Telling Vernon was another story. Plus, Petunia had to plan a funeral for her beloved Dudley. She still couldn't believe he was gone while Harry lived on. She could not wallow in sadness because she had another child looking to her for comfort. Yet Petunia resented Harry for breathing. If it hadn't been for him, her precious baby would be alive! But that Dumbledore character said she owed her own life to her scrawny six-year old nephew. He saved her, despite her past cruelty.

Harry seemed haunted and really confused about her change in attitude. He was exhausted but could not understand why, even after the old man explained magic. His aunt said he used some sort of force in an attempt to save her and Dudley from the scary lady in a dressing gown. Harry was not sure what to think of this new power. He wondered if it was like the powers of the Jedi from Star Wars. It would be cool to be a Jedi. The Force sounded much cooler than plain old magic. Magic pulled rabbits out of hats, The Force sent people flying across rooms. Aunt Petunia shrugged when he'd asked, then asked how he'd seen Star Wars. Harry mumbled an answer and his aunt let it go.

Auror Proudfoot escorted Aunt Petunia and Harry back to Privet Drive. The Auror was assigned as a bodyguard to the family until at least after the funeral. Harry seemed wary but accepted his presence, as long as he kept his voice quiet and calm. The child was quite skittish, and while the aunt seemed very caring towards him, the Auror was suspicious about this being a new development.

In the house, Harry headed immediately for his cupboard. Petunia did not seem to notice. She began making calls and put the kettle on. After over three hours, she found a funeral home to accept Dudley, authorized the pick-up of his body from the hospital, selected a casket, and arranged a small memorial/burial service. All scheduled to occur at the end of week.

The sound of a car engine cutting off was her only warning of Vernon's impending entrance into the house. Petunia unsuccessfully attempted to mop up her face but the tears kept flowing. Vernon entered the house with a bang as he threw open the door. Catching sight of his wife, he moved more quickly.

"Petunia! Where have you been? It's been two days! You weren't here when I got home from work. The car was gone and the boys were gone. Then you didn't return. None of the neighbors knew anything. The news reported some sort of mugging gone wrong at the grocery store with one dead, a few injured, and the attackers in custody, but they didn't release any details," said Vernon in a rush, waiting impatiently for answers. "Where's Dudley?"

"Dudley, Harry, and I were at the store during that incident. I, I was injured and taken to hospital. But Dudley, he's, well he's, he's..." Petunia choked on the words.

"He's what? Upstairs? He's in the hospital? Where is my son?"

"He's gone, Vernon. His memorial and burial are at the end of the week."

"... And the freak?"

"Here, in his cupboard."

"The freak did this. He's the reason my son is dead. He'll pay for this. Where is he?" Vernon's face darkened with each passing minute.

"Vernon no. It was an accident. The fr-Harry tried stopping the attack. He's the reason I'm here. The wizards explained it all at the hospital. The old fellow who wrote us the letter dropped with 15-month old Harry showed up and explained the situation. Harry now knows about magic. I don't think he understands."

Vernon did not look calmer. He stomped from the kitchen out into the hall. Arriving at the cupboard door, he pulled it open, reached in, and grabbed the boy by his hair, hauling him out. Harry made no noise as he peered up into his uncle's face.

"Freak! You killed my son! Now you'll pay for it!"

He landed two punches, and a couple kicks onto the boy's body before he felt himself frozen in place and dropped onto the floor. He could hear Petunia shrieking in the background but could not move from his position flat on his back. An intimidating face belonging to a large, fit, man appeared in his line of sight, as the man knelt next to him.

"You will not raise a fist or foot in violence against this boy. Are you calm enough to speak? Blink twice."

Vernon hurriedly blinked twice. Immediately he could move and speak. He quickly sat up, only to be met with a restraining hand against his chest.

"What is the meaning of this? Who are you? Why are you in my house?"

"My name is Auror Proudfoot. I am assigned to protect your family for the next several weeks. I will not allow you to harm this innocent child. If he remains in your care, you and your wife will treat him like a valued member of the family."

"Take him. He killed my son therefore he deserves to die," snarled Vernon.

"The boy stays Vernon. We can treat him like a son and he'll grow up strong. He didn't kill Dudders. We can still be a family," pleaded Petunia.

"Fine. The boy stays. But he stays out of my way and sight at all times. If it does not work, we will send him away to be with the other freaks."

The Auror moved away from Vernon. He checked the small child for injuries. He detected a cracked rib and a few bruises. The bruises would heal with time but he could not ignore the rib. He gently coaxed the small boy into taking a swallow from one small bottle and two from another. Harry made horrible faces in response to the bitter liquids but did as he was told.

Vernon glared at the Auror before returning to the kitchen. Petunia hurriedly followed, leaving the Auror alone with Harry. Harry seemed resigned to this and wiped his face on his sleeve before moving back towards his cupboard. A firm hand on his shoulder halted his progress. Harry turned and looked up at the Auror.

"You are safe. I will protect you as long as I can, even if it means taking you away from here."

Harry's carefree smile and relaxed posture were all the Auror needed to see to realize he said the correct words to the worried youngster. The Auror watched Harry enter the cupboard and shut the door, before moving back into the shadows. He would be paying extra attention to how the boy's aunt and uncle behaved towards the small boy over the next few weeks.


	2. Part 2

Note: I never intended to continue with this story and meant to just walk away, leaving it is a one-shot, I should know better. Sometimes a plot runs away with you. I have several ideas for which direction I could go with this but it will not be left unfinished.

I write for fun and no copyright infringement is intended.

 **2: Dudley's Funeral**

The morning of Dudley's funeral and burial dawned a gloomy gray with a pronounced drizzle. In Petunia's mind, the weather perfectly mirrored her feelings. Vernon glared through breakfast the boy cooked; taking care to make it clear the boy was not welcome and was definitely not their son.

Petunia dressed in black and found dark clothing for the boy. Vernon stood by the car wearing a dark scowl, waiting for his wife and nephew to get in the car. In a sudden moment of clarity he demanded the Auror get into the car next to Harry. He did not want freaks appearing out of thin air at the service. Fortunately, in Vernon's mind, the Auror knew how to dress like a normal person. The drive to the cemetery was silent, broken only by Petunia's sniffling.

Family and friends were few. Vernon's sister Marge was the only member of the extended family and only a few of Dudley's friends and their families were in attendance. The priest read bible verses as Petunia huddled with Vernon under an umbrella, soaking multiple handkerchiefs. Both ignored the small boy standing off to the side. The Auror stayed back but watched the small boy shiver in the rain and stare blankly at the coffin as it was lowered into the ground. Petunia finally seemed to remember Harry, and pulled him under the umbrella as they walked back towards the car after the conclusion of the service. Harry sat in the car and shivered. His aunt and uncle sat silently, each lost in their own thoughts.

At the house, Vernon sat in the lounge with a tumbler of whiskey, staring blankly at the television. Petunia herded Harry up the stairs and plopped him in a warm bath. She walked out of the bathroom and into Dudley's second bedroom. She cleared away the clutter, added sheets to the bed, and moved Harry's minimal possessions from the cupboard into the wardrobe. When Harry emerged from the bathroom, Petunia steered him towards his new bedroom and left him alone.

Harry looked around. He was confused about the burial service. He was confused about his aunt and his uncle. He still did not understand the whole magic business and why there was a man in the shadows.

The house was silent with Vernon and Petunia having finally gone to bed. Harry sat awake in bed. Bright flashes outside of the window suddenly caught his attention. Crawling out of bed, he moved closer to the window. A series of cracks that sounded like firecrackers joined the flashes and yelling of what sounded like nonsense words. Harry curled up in a corner and hid his face. His door slammed open, causing the small boy to shrink further into the corner.

"What is the meaning of this? What have you done? You are a freak and you brought other freaks into our quiet life! Was killing my son not enough?" Vernon raged at the cowering boy.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I don't know who these people are! I don't understand!" Harry sobbed as he looked anywhere except at his uncle.

Vernon grabbed Harry's hair, forcing the small child to look at him.

"You are a worthless freak! You are a horrible boy and you killed my son. Keep your freaky friends away from my home," snarled Vernon. With a last shake of the boy, Vernon dropped him and stomped from the room, pushing Petunia out of the way.

Petunia looked at the trembling boy. She wanted to comfort him but his presence was a daily reminder that her precious baby boy was gone. Petunia reached down and picked up Harry, depositing him on his bed and handing him a tissue. She did not speak with him merely watched as the boy cried out his confusion. As he quieted, she spoke to him.

"Tomorrow you will continue your chores. You will cook breakfast and tea everyday. You will mow the garden and weed the beds every weekend, except in winter. You will clean any rooms I tell you to, no matter how many times. You will do laundry and ironing. On school days, you will get up, cook breakfast, make yourself something to eat at school, and go to school. After school I will give you chores to complete before tea. You will do any homework before bed. You will eat at every meal but not at the table because your Uncle Vernon does not wish to have his appetite spoiled by a freak. You will stay away from your uncle. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," said Harry, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Go to sleep. That Auror better have a good explanation for this nonsense in the morning." Aunt Petunia left her nephew's bedroom door open a crack and glared at the quiet Auror standing in the hall.

"I expect an explanation in the morning. The old man's letter stated our house had protections placed around it. I want to know how those freaks got around them." With that, Petunia entered her own bedroom and shut the door.

The Auror sighed. He was going to need help with this case. Dumbledore told him something was causing the wards to weaken but the source of the problem was not clear. For now, he had a small child to soothe since his family seemed unwilling.

Auror Proudfoot pushed open the child's bedroom door. The boy turned a tear-stained face towards the minimal sound and whimpered in fear of the looming shape but otherwise gave no indication of moving.

"Hush child, the bad people are gone and they will not be returning."

"But who were they? What happened? What were all those bright lights and funny words?" Harry scooted as far away from the man as possible as he sat gingerly on the edge of the bed.

"Those flashes and nonsense words were magic spells. The bad people wanted to hurt you while a few others and myself were keeping you safe. I know it looked scary but it is over." Auror Proudfoot carefully drew the trembling boy into a hug. The boy immediately tensed up, as if waiting for the pain to start. After a few minutes, he started to relax.

"Did your uncle hurt you, child?"

"No, he grabbed my hair and yelled but I'm not hurt," mumbled Harry into the Auror's shoulder.

The Auror held the boy until his breathing deepened and evened out, signaling sleep. He carefully tucked the boy into bed and settled in a chair against the far wall. He wondered if the dark magic he could sense in the boy's scar was the reason the wards were not nearly as protective as they should be. He would have to speak with Dumbledore and a Healer in the next few days. He would also need to request a few other Aurors be added to this case, he desperately needed more than three hours of sleep at a time.


	3. Part 3

**Notes:** Thank you for your feedback and reviews! I know I'm terrible about communicating within stories but I do enjoy reading what people say. In that vein, a few notes/responses: 1) this is a sequel/offshoot of A Second Chance For Petunia, I have a lot less faith in Petunia than Frankie, as will become evident as I post more chapters. 2) I love my plot holes! Are they realistic? No. Am I likely to flesh them out? In pieces, yes, but otherwise it is unlikely, might have to read between the lines a bit. I think part II makes it clear that the death of Dudley is a showstopper. Vernon certainly blames Harry for everything but I think a part of Petunia is torn yet she's so devastated by the loss of her child that she cannot see beyond the pain.

As always, Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and no copyright infringement is intended.

 **3: A Scar By Any Other Name…**

Auror Proudfoot watched as the Dursley household attempted to settle into a routine. Harry did many more chores than a normal child of the same age but he did not seem miserable. His aunt made sure he ate at every meal, though she did not seem to care how much or how little. His uncle never used his name, calling him either, "freak" or "boy" and spoke to him only in the form of demands or orders. Harry tried to avoid sharing rooms with his uncle.

Aurors Amin and Shaanti joined Proudfoot on the case, and the rotation they worked out allowed each one to get sufficient sleep and time away from working. Harry was wary of the new Aurors and they made sure to follow Proudfoot's example of a calm demeanor and quiet voice if they had to speak with him.

Dumbledore was avoiding all of them. Healer Tonks might be the reason, as she demanded he explain why he allowed a child whose scar was a horcrux to go without treatment for so long. His attempted explanation about how the vessel containing a horcrux had to be destroyed in order to kill the soul fragment did not diffuse her ire. She informed him that while that may have been the case back when he was a boy, recent research done by Unspeakables and Healers developed a way to separate the horcrux from a living host, leaving the living host alive and allowing for the destruction of the parasitic soul fragment. Dumbledore swore the Healer even mentioned something about the research starting with Newt Scamander's research into obscurials. Either way, Dumbledore sensed some of his future plans beginning to unravel as the Aurors set up a time to bring Harry, in the company of his aunt, into the hospital for treatment.

Petunia wanted no part of Harry's proposed treatment. When asked for a good day, she demanded they take the boy on a weekend as it would keep him away from Vernon for at least a day, if not longer. Auror Shaanti made the mistake of asking if she would be accompanying her nephew into the wizarding hospital. After five minutes of listening to her shrieking about how she was not going to go anywhere near those freaks who could not bring her precious baby boy back to life, he assured her that he and the other two Aurors had no problem escorting and staying with the boy, provided she sign all of the consent forms. Petunia grabbed the forms, signed them, and thrust them back into the Auror's hands.

"Harry! Come into the kitchen now! You can finish cleaning the bathroom after I speak with you!"

Harry slid into the kitchen clearly having dropped all of his cleaning supplies as soon as he heard his aunt's call. "Yes, Aunt Petunia?"

"You will be packing a few changes of clothes and a book in your school bag, and going with the Aurors to a hospital so they can do something about that hideous scar or alien that lives in your head. You will leave tomorrow morning and hopefully be back in time to make breakfast on Monday morning. Do you understand?" Petunia waited for her nephew to respond.

"Yes Aunt Petunia. I have an alien in my head? Is that why I can do magic?" Harry looked both terrified and curious.

"There is not an alien in your head, just a nasty bug we want the doctors to remove. You will still be able to control magic," explained a patient Auror Shaanti. "Auror Proudfoot will be traveling with you in the morning while Auror Amin and I will meet you at the hospital, is that ok?"

Harry nodded then looked towards his aunt, who indicated he should go finish cleaning the bathroom.

Harry held his school bag tightly as he waited for Auror Proudfoot to appear in the morning. His aunt handed him a small bag containing biscuits, crisps, and a bottle of water. Petunia fussed over him for a moment, smoothing his hair and straightening his jacket. Harry understood his aunt when she shouted and commanded he do chores. He did not understand her when she treated him like she used to treat Dudley. He never knew whether to expect kindness or cruelty, which left him wary of all adults. He liked the Aurors because they explained the weird things that happened to and around him, while remaining calm. They never yelled or hurt him. He wanted to believe Aunt Petunia when she said she could learn to love and treat him like a son but Uncle Vernon was scary. He was pretty sure other kids went to the doctor with their parents, not with their bodyguards.

Auror Proudfoot's arrival interrupted Harry's contemplations about normal families.

"Finally. He has a couple changes of clothes, some snacks, and a couple books. Make sure he eats real food and wears a jacket if he goes outside. Will a guard be here over the weekend?" Petunia addressed the Auror while patting Harry absentmindedly on the head.

"A guard will be posted outside to watch the house. I doubt you will notice. I will return Harry to you no later than Sunday night. If, for some reason, that changes, someone will be in touch with you. Are you ready to go Harry?" Auror Proudfoot turned his attention onto the small, nervous child. "We are going to travel by apparition, which means you are going to wear your book bag, I am going to pick you up, you will hold tightly to me, and it will feel like we are being squeezed through a hosepipe, but it will be over super fast."

At Harry's tentative nod, the Auror carefully picked the child up and securely wrapped his arms around the small body, pivoting on the spot before the boy could get too worked up.

"Are you ok, child?"

Harry whimpered and shook his head. "My tummy feels funny."

"Ah, drink this, it will make you feel much better," said the Auror as he managed to convince the child to swallow the contents of a vial. "Better? Good. Do you want to walk or should I carry you into the hospital? Down it is then, stay close now," said the Auror, resting his hand on the boy's shoulder to be sure he kept up. A brief word with a mannequin saw him and Harry stepping through a glass window, straight into not the main reception area but a much quieter special procedures area.

Spying Auror Amin reading a magazine, Auror Proudfoot shooed Harry towards him and went up to the desk. "I am escorting Harry Potter for his parasite removal procedure. These are the consent forms signed by his muggle guardian."

The desk attendant eyed the large Auror for a moment before her eyes swept across the room to where Auror Amin was showing a wide-eyed Harry the moving pictures in a quidditch magazine. "If you will take a seat, I will let them know you are here and a Healer will be out to call you in a moment."

Auror Proudfoot moved to sit down, listening as Auror Amin attempted to explain how wizards could ride broomsticks. It warmed the hearts of both Aurors to see the child reacting as a child.

"Mr. Potter?" The clear voice of a Healer spoke from across the room. "Come along, let's get you settled in a room."

Auror Amin picked up both the magazine and Harry's bag before following Proudfoot and Harry out of the waiting area. The Healer led them to a private room with a window looking out over the busy street. Harry looked fearfully around before nervously sitting on the bed. The door opened admitting a small team of Healers. Harry tried to shrink away but had nowhere to hide.

"Hush child, no one is going to hurt you. Auror Amin and I will be with you the whole time. Will you trust us?" Auror Proudfoot waited until Harry looked up at him before offering his hand. To his relief, Harry took the hand and allowed Proudfoot to draw him closer to the waiting Healers.

"Harry, the scar on your forehead is from an injury inflicted on you bad a bad wizard. This man tried killing you but could not, because your mum saved you. But the bad man left part of his soul in your scar. We will remove that today, leaving you whole and free of dark magic. We are going to leave your things here and move to a treatment room. Aurors Proudfoot and Amin will be with you the whole time. We will put you into a magical sleep and you will wake up back in this room. Healer Mitch will help you get ready here then walk with you to the treatment room. Auror Amin will come with us now and Auror Proudfoot will stay with you." The Healer paused until he saw the small boy nod. At his nod, the Healer ushered the other out of the door, leaving Auror Proudfoot and Healer Mitch alone with Harry.

Healer Mitch handed Harry a set of pajamas. Once the boy was changed, the Healer led the small boy and Auror Proudfoot to the treatment room. Harry did not think the room looked scary. Auror Proudfoot helped him onto the bed in the middle as Healer Mitch waved his wand, placing Harry into an enchanted sleep. With a last check that the boy was resting calmly, Proudfoot joined Amin in a shielded area off to the side. Additional Healers entered the room and began running diagnostic scans.

The results were automatically recorded by dicto-quills onto rolls of parchment. They recorded Harry's health history and current health status. With the scans complete, the lead Healer placed a complicated shielding charm over all of Harry's body except for the area right around his scar. A pair of Unspeakables joined the Healers and five voices began chanting complex strings of Latin words. A black mist-like substance began to seep out of the scar. The Healers not working on Harry, ensured shield charms were protecting all of the individuals in the room. As the black cloud completely separated itself from Harry, the lead Healer completed the shield over the boy and used her wand to guide the black mass into a fireproof container. One of the Unspeakables spoke the incantation to send fiendfyre into the box. An unearthly scream emitted from the box as the fiendfyre burned through the soul fragment and extinguished itself.

In the following silence, the Unspeakables thanked the Healers and took the containment box with them as they exited the room. The Healers removed all of the shielding charms on Harry and scanned him to be sure he was ok.

"Auror Proudfoot, the soul fragment is gone and the boy appears to be fine. We will watch him overnight and through tomorrow to be sure there are no lasting effects. We anticipate releasing him early Saturday afternoon but request he stay under wizard eyes until late Sunday. Healer Mitch will carry him back to his room. We will let you know the results of our diagnostic scan in the morning. Thank you for arranging the boy's treatment," said the lead Healer before exiting the room.

The Aurors read and chatted quietly as they watched Harry sleep. He would wake when he was ready. Just before midnight, Auror Shaanti arrived in Harry's room to relieve Proudfoot and Amin. He took over their vigil. In the early hours of the morning, Harry began to stir. His eyes popped open and he startled awake. He did not recognize where he was and his head hurt so he wondered if he'd made Uncle Vernon angry enough to hit him.

A rustling sound to his left sent Harry flying off the bed and into a corner. Footsteps moving towards him nearly paralyzed him with fear.

"Child? Harry? It's Auror Shaanti. You are in the wizarding hospital. You are safe."

But Harry was too lost in his fear to hear the Auror. Auror Shaanti stepped out into the hall and sent a patronus message to Proudfoot, and notified the overnight healer that Harry was awake and might need a calming draught. Auror Proudfoot appeared mere minutes later, wearing neon blue pajamas with a matching dressing gown. Auror Shaanti snorted but did not say anything. Proudfoot took the calming potion from the Healer and entered Harry's room.

"Harry? Child, come out of the corner. Its alright, you are safe."

The Auror's quiet and familiar manner drew Harry out of his fearful state. He moved closer to the Auror and latched onto him. Proudfoot gently lifted the small boy from the floor and set him onto the bed.

"Is the alien gone?" came a small voice.

"Yes child, the alien is gone and your scar is nothing more than a normal scar, no different than the one on your knee from falling at school. Are you ready to go back to sleep?"

Harry nodded and allowed the Auror to settle him into bed. Auror Proudfoot transfigured a spare pillow into a teddy and handed it to the child. Harry drifted back to sleep, smiling. Auror Proudfoot settled onto a sofa. He sensed there were tough decision ahead.


	4. Part 4

Notes: Harry Potter still belongs to J.K. Rowling and no copyright infringement is intended.

An update at last! There are only a couple more chapters to go, this will not be following Harry through his years at Hogwarts.

 **4: Results and The Changes They Bring**

Auror Proudfoot left a peacefully sleeping Harry around dawn to go home for a change of clothes and a conversation with his wife, Evelyn. The woman was a saint, she barely saw him for weeks at a time yet never gave him trouble for working too much or putting his work ahead of family functions. Their twins were about to enter their sixth year at Hogwarts, Isla in Ravenclaw and Ian in Hufflepuff.

Geoff Proudfoot stared into his cup of tea, lost in thought and so startled to awareness as his wife wrapped her arms around him from behind and set her head on his shoulder. "A sickle for your thoughts? You rushed out quite quickly this morning, is everything ok at the Ministry?"

"The Ministry is fine, Auror Shaanti called me to St. Mungo's. Our charge woke and he could not get close enough to the child to offer comfort. The child does not know how to trust but has decided I am a safe person. I was able to draw the child out of the corner and back into bed. I stayed for a few hours before heading back here to change. I have a meeting with the Healers this morning about the results of the diagnostic scan and treatment procedure from yesterday."

"You are worried about what those results will say?"

"I am worried those results will confirm what I suspect. The child does not know the love or care of a parent. Would you mind if I brought the child here? Just until tomorrow evening, the child will have to return to their…. family for at least a time."

"Let me guess, you cannot tell me the identity of this child until he or she is here and at that point you will swear Isla, Ian, and myself to secrecy?"

"You know me and my work too well."

"The child is welcome here both on the short term and the long term if that is where this leads. If the child is building a bond of trust with you, then breaking it by sending him or her elsewhere will set back their development. Will you at least tell me his or her age?"

"The child is six and a boy."

Auror Proudfoot entered St. Mungo's and headed to the conference room where the meeting would take place. The conference room contained several Healers, Albus Dumbledore, Madam Bones, and an Unspeakable.

Lead Healer Tonks commanded the attention of the room as she started speaking.

"Yesterday, Harry James Potter was placed in an enchanted sleep shortly after arriving at St. Mungo's. Our diagnostic scan prior to treatment indicated the boy is malnourished, small for his age, and has evidence of several old fractures. Some of those fractures did not heal properly. Those fractures were fixed after removal of the horcrux. Mr. Potter's back contains linear scars consistent with a whip. It is the opinion of all the healers present that this boy is a victim of years of abuse and neglect. We recommend he is removed from the care of his relatives and hope the Department of Magical Law Enforcement opens an investigation. We placed shielding spells over the child and ourselves before drawing the horcrux from his scar. The soul fragment was confined to a fireproof box and burned away with fiendfyre. The Unspeakables confirmed the destruction of the horcrux. Mr. Potter slept until the early hours of the morning when he woke in terror. Auror Proudfoot was able to soothe the child without the need for a calming draught. Mr. Potter woke this morning complaining of a slight headache. He accepted the headache potion and ate a small amount of porridge. We intend to release him from the hospital this afternoon into the custody of Auror Proudfoot. We believe the Auror will be able to provide the additional day of observation prior to returning the lad to the house where he resides."

"I object. The boy is safest behind the blood wards with his relatives," said a red-faced Albus Dumbledore, "The Aurors can observe him under the loving care of his aunt and uncle."

Lead Healer Tonks stared in disbelief at the older man. "The other option is for the child to remain in hospital. I will not allow him to return to his residence until I am sure his headache has dissipated completely and he is ready and able to protect himself. Did you speak with your wife this morning, Auror Proudfoot?"

"I did. She is fine with watching over the lad until tomorrow evening. We are also interested in the possibility of taking over guardianship," added Auror Proudfoot, staring at Albus Dumbledore in a challenging manner.

"Excellent. That request and decision will, of course, be forwarded to the Child Services Department. Thank you for including me in this discussion. Good day." This saw Madam Bones shaking the hands of Lead Healer Tonks and Auror Proudfoot as she exited the meeting room.

Lead Healer Tonks accompanied Auror Proudfoot to Harry's room before handing him the boy's release papers and promising to floo call the next afternoon in order to check on the boy.

Auror Proudfoot had to smile. Harry's room contained two Aurors who were teaching Harry how to balance on a hovering toy broom. Harry wore a broad smile as he figured out how to make the broom go forward, backward, and zoom.

"Are you ready to get out of here?" Seeing Harry's worry, he continued, "You are coming home with me until tomorrow." The Auror noted Harry still looked nervous but quickly began packing his bag. Auror Proudfoot held out his hand to the child and waited. Harry hesitantly put his small hand into the larger one and followed the Auror out of the room and out of the hospital.


	5. Part 5

**5: The Chance For a New Beginning**

Geoff Proudfoot appeared with a crack just outside the wards of his house. The tense body wrapped tightly in his arms, whimpered, and buried its face further into his robes.

"Hush child, we are here. Do you need something for your tummy?" Feeling more than hearing a negative answer, the Auror relaxed. Still cradling the child, he walked into his house.

Once through the door, he set Harry down and led him into the sitting room to meet his family. Harry attempted to hide behind the large Auror.

"Isla? Ian? This is Harry. Harry, this is my daughter Isla, my son Ian, and my wife, Evelyn."

To their credit, both teens kept their voices quiet as they greeted Harry. Harry smiled shyly and carefully followed them when they offered to show him the back garden.

"He's so small. And he's terrified. What have those people done to him? And Dumbledore left him there?" asked Evelyn, staring intently at her husband.

"Albus Dumbledore believes Harry is safe behind the blood wards he cast on the house and anchored to the aunt because she is his mother's sister."

The floo flared to life revealing the old wizard who wasted no time in stepping through.

"Auror Proudfoot, Madam, I apologize for interrupting your afternoon," began Albus Dumbledore, "But I really must speak with your about Mr. Potter."

"What can we do to help you?" Geoff took his wife's hand, stilling any reaction.

"I am pleased the boy is now free of the horcrux..." Dumbledore started but was immediately interrupted.

"Are you? Because it would seem as though you knew about it but abandoned an injured child on the doorstep of muggles without consulting a healer. It would then appear as though you never checked on either his welfare or the willingness of those muggles to care for the child. The child has an aunt who is just now looking at the boy as human but clearly Harry breathing reminds her daily that her own son, the one she actually wanted, is six feet under. The only thing stopping the uncle from continuing his abuse of the child is the presence of Aurors in the house. Even then, he verbally destroys the child every chance he gets. That is the supposed safe harbor?"

In that moment, Albus Dumbledore looked every bit his age. "Lily was such a loving individual and would never hear a word spoke against Petunia. I hoped Petunia would treat her nephew like a second son, especially after I explained the incident in the grocery and how Harry tried saving both her and Dudley. It would seem I misplaced my faith in Petunia and Vernon Dursley. You will need to have Petunia Dursley sign the proper paperwork to forfeit all claims of guardianship over Harry. I recommend you take Harry with you tomorrow to collect any belongings he might want. I support your eventual adoption of the child."

"Why did you not check on the boy?" Questioned Evelyn, speaking for the first time.

"Madam Proudfoot, I hoped a mother's love could see past childhood grudges. Where is the child?"

"He is out in the garden with Isla and Ian. My guess is they are introducing him to football. He is in safe hands here and the wards are secure," added Geoff. "I will accompany him back to his residence tomorrow with the proper paperwork in hand then submit all necessary documents to the Ministry on Monday morning. Were there no hints about the lack of care from his family?"

"Mrs. Figg, a neighboring squib, contacted me on many occasions. I merely assumed Harry enjoyed rough housing with his cousin and never checked. Besides, a rough upbringing is character building and sets a child up to be easily molded for a purpose."

"You planned to show him kindness when he arrived at Hogwarts and use his desperation for love as a way to control him," said a grim-faced Auror, "That is almost criminal, Albus."

The Hogwarts Headmaster sighed before continuing. "There is a prophecy that says Harry must kill Lord Voldemort. My interpretation of a section where Voldemort is said to mark him as his equal seemed to point to the scar and the horcrux. I merely assumed that the horcrux would give him additional powers and an extra layer of protection should he meet the Killing Curse again before destroying Voldemort. With the horcrux gone, I can only assume Harry is free from the impacts of the prophecy but could still be in danger from those who blame him for the disappearance of their master."

"And what is being done to prevent these events?"

"I am searching for the other horcruxes and encouraging the Ministry to place harsher penalties on former Death Eaters. Severus Snape changed sides before that fateful Halloween and was a spy. He continues to provide a wealth of intelligence about how the Death Eaters operated as an organization. He claims the Imperius Curse was only used when a person ranked high in the Ministry refused to yield. This could see many additional persons being convicted of crimes and sentenced to Azkaban."

Albus Dumbledore paused and watched Ian kick the football to Harry before continuing.

"I can tell he will benefit from a stable home filled with people who actually want him. He deserves a chance to have a carefree childhood. I have no worries about his safety, given that you are an Auror and your wife is a Healer. I will see Isla and Ian on September 1st. You should be very proud, each received nothing lower than an Outstanding on every OWL attempted."

With a swirl of magenta robes, Albus Dumbledore disappeared through the floo, leaving a stunned couple.

"Does he realize OWL results were sent out last week?" said Evelyn.

Geoff could only laugh and follow her into the kitchen to cook dinner. They called the kids in from outside. All three looked tired but happy. Harry saw them headed to sit at the table and immediately stopped walking. He looked around frantically for an indication on where he was supposed to sit but could not find anywhere else set up with a plate. Isla watched his confusion then decided to help.

"Harry? Come sit in the chair next to me, it is perfect for you."

"I'm not allowed to sit at the table, that's only for normal people," mumbled Harry.

"If you are not normal, what are you?"

"I'm a freak. I make weird things happen."

"Do you remember when we were outside and Ian made the football float?" at Harry's nod, she continued, "We can all do weird things, it is called magic. Even mum and da can do weird things. We are not freaks and neither are you. Come sit down, I think mum made pasta."

Geoff had to wipe his eyes to prevent the tears from falling as he watched Harry climb onto the chair next to Isla. After that slight hiccough, dinner proceeded calmly. Harry went to bed soon after, with surprising compliance and no signs of fuss.

Evelyn sat in the office finishing case notes from the previous week while Geoff went to find his kids. He found them in the library playing an energetic game of monopoly combined with wizard's chess, so the pieces were all arguing about land prices and overdue rental fees.

"Dad! We were just trying to make monopoly more exciting, never knew the chess pieces had such strong opinions about the banking system," said Ian in a rush.

"Thank you both for looking after Harry this afternoon and helping him start understand that magic is not something to be feared." Seeing their bashful nods, he pushed onward. "Would it be ok if your mum and I offered him a permanent home? And adopted him as your younger brother?"

"Dad, is he really Harry Potter? The Harry Potter who is responsible for the downfall of Lord Voldemort?" Ian had an earnest look on his face as Isla waited for his answer too.

"Yes, it is Harry Potter. But he has not had an easy life. Headmaster Dumbledore made the decision to leave the child with his last living relatives. Those relatives were supposed to treat him like a son but chose to abuse and neglect him. I do not know how many emotional or physical scars the boy carries. I'd like to offer the child a permanent home but only with your agreement. He will keep his last name as more of a second middle name and take on the family name. He does not know he is famous and while I will not require a vow of secrecy from you two, I do ask that you not spread his true identity around Hogwarts. Call him Harry; mention he's your new adopted brother who came from a rough home but do not gossip about his fame. There are still people out there who would like to see him dead. "

"Of course, dad! We've always wanted a younger sibling to spoil and now you and mum will not be lonely while we're at Hogwarts! We'll write tons of letters. But dad, you will want to go slowly with the magic; I think his uncle might have whipped him if he did anything unnatural. He almost panicked when Ian made the ball float this afternoon," finished Isla.

"Do not stay up too late. I do not have to work in the morning, so I was thinking perhaps we could go flying?"

Both of his kids jumped up and hugged him tightly, promising to go to bed soon.

Walking through the quiet house a few hours later, he checked on his daughter and son, finding them both sound asleep in their rooms. Right before going into his own, he decided to check on Harry. Pushing open the door, he could see the small child thrashing in his bed, clearly muffling his screams. Doing the only thing he could, he lit the bedside lamp and gathered the thrashing child into his arms, whispering soothing words and rocking him. Harry woke in a panic and terror flooded his body as he realized he was restrained. His brain was half-asleep and still trapped in the nightmare.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do anything! Don't hurt me! Please stop! I'm sorry!"

"Hush child, you are safe. I will not let anyone hurt you. Do you know who I am?"

"Auror Proudfoot?"

"Yes child. Can you tell me about your dream?"

"I made Dudley's blocks float and Dudley laughed but Uncle Vernon saw and he told me I was a freak then he used the whip and it hurt and he wouldn't stop…" Harry trailed off, beginning to sob.

It broke the Auror's heart to see this child suffer and convinced him beyond doubt that their decision to remove him from his relatives was the best option. He hoped Harry could one day accept himself and Evelyn as Dad and Mum.

"Harry, please come into the sitting room for a moment, Healer Tonks would like to check you over," called Evelyn Proudfoot the next afternoon.

Harry sidled into the room and stood cautiously in front of Healer Tonks. The woman smiled gently and asked about his headache, which was finally absent, and patiently explained all of her wand movements as she did them.

"You are totally healed from the removal procedure but we'll have to work on getting you to eat a balanced diet, I'm sure your new family will have no problems helping you," she said.

Harry was not looking forward to seeing his aunt but was excited that this might be the last time as Auror Proudfoot asked him at breakfast if he wanted to permanently live with them. Harry, of course, agreed but was still nervous when it came time for their outing The Auror picked him up and Harry buried his face in the man's shoulder, preparing for the awful squeezing feeling.

"Petunia Dursley? May we step inside?"

Petunia eyed her nephew and the Auror standing behind him.

"I do not want to boy. Vernon will kill him given any opportunity. I refuse to leave my husband and I can't look at this freak without remembering my precious baby."

"All I need is your signature stating that you are forfeiting all parental and guardianship rights. I will remove the child today," said the Auror, authoritatively.

Petunia Dursley grabbed the papers and told her nephew to go collect whatever he wanted to take and pack it in his book bag. She signed the papers and told the Auror to leave as soon as the child was ready. She did not wish to say goodbye.

Auror Proudfoot found the meek child quietly waiting at the door. The Auror lifted the child for transport and they were gone with a quiet crack.

Once back in his home, Auror Proudfoot set the child down and told him the room he'd slept in was now his, and they could paint and decorate it in any way he wanted.

Harry smiled and was engulfed in a group hug by his two new older siblings.


	6. Epilogue

A/N: At last we reach the end. I do have a few more outtakes from his Hogwarts' years that I may decide to finish and post at some point but there is no time line. I do not own any Harry Potter characters or places and no copyright infringement is intended. J.K. Rowling is the mastermind behind Harry Potter and his world. I write for fun.

 **Epilogue**

 _ **Five Years Later**_

"Harry! Come on! If we don't leave right now you are going to miss the train!"

"Coming Dad!"

In a rush of noise, Harry collided with his adoptive father as he tumbled down the stairs with his trunk in tow.

"Is Mum coming to the station with us?"

"She will meet us there, Isla and Ian were unable to get away from their apprenticeships this morning but they are both expecting letters. Hold tight to my arm and your trunk. I've got the owl."

The father and son reappeared on the station platform. Harry looked around. He was so excited to be going to Hogwarts at last. His dad helped him find a compartment and stow his trunk plus owl cage then they waited for his mum to meet them. Harry waved to Neville and helped the boy load his trunk into the same compartment. Neville bashfully greeted Harry's dad before climbing onto the train and waving one last time to his Gran.

"Mum!" called Harry, spying the lime green robes his mum wore for work.

Evelyn Proudfoot caught her son in a hug and spun him around. "I'm going to miss you this year! The house is going to be way too quiet. Do you have everything you need? Jacket? Robes? Books?"

"Yes Mum, even the owl," said her son's muffled voice.

"Have fun and write as soon as you know your house," with a final smacking kiss, she released him, only for his dad to smother him.

"We'll see you at Christmas. If you get in trouble, don't get caught. Have a good term, son."

Harry boarded the train and waved to his parents until he could no longer see them.

"Neville, do you want to play cards?"

Harry held a deck of ordinary muggle cards, his dad refused to allow him an Exploding Snap deck, something about nearly lighting the house on fire when he was nine.

Neville smiled and the two settled in to play crazy eights. About two hours later, their compartment door slid open, revealing a redheaded boy and a girl with bushy brown hair.

"Can we join you? My name's Hermione, the redhead is Ron. What are your names?" said Hermione, taking a seat at Harry's nod.

"I'm Harry and this is Neville, do you want to play crazy eights?"

"Yes please," said Hermione, as Harry dealt her into the game.

"Is that a wizarding card game?" asked Ron, eyeing the strangely still cards.

Neville laughed. "No, Harry's dad won't let him touch magical cards so we play muggle cards. I can explain it as we play, if you want."

Ron wasn't paying attention; he was staring hard at Harry. "Are you The Harry Potter? Do you have the scar? Oh! I can see it! I always thought it would be bigger in person. Mum always told Ginny and me stories about how you stopped You Know Who and were a hero. But no one seemed to know what happened to you after that night. Your parents are dead, so how does your dad forbid you from using magical cards?"

Harry frowned and looked up at the redhead. Neville and Hermione both paused to watch the conversation. Harry remembered his mum and dad telling him about his early childhood and how he came to live with them. He knew the world considered him famous and a hero but after the first couple of years of living with his parents, the general public ignored him. It was strange for someone to bring up the past, especially a kid his age.

"Yes, I was Harry Potter. Do you want to play or not?"

Ron watched silently as the other three played card games for the rest of the ride.

"Granger, Hermione!"

"Brains and a strong desire for new friends, RAVENCLAW!"

"Longbottom, Neville!"

"Loyalty without end and devotion to friends from all houses, HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Proudfoot, Harry!"

"Alas, a mischievous streak with power and a strong mind, better be, RAVENCLAW!"

"Weasley, Ronald!"

"There's only one place to put you, though I sense disappointment, GRYFFINDOR!"

 _Dear Mum and Dad,_

 _I'm in Ravenclaw! The hat called me mischievous with power and a strong brain. Mum, I forgot my slippers; can you send the ones that are not singed? I think they are light enough for Saoirse to handle. I'm sending her to Isla and Ian first so she doesn't have to carry them for too long. Neville is in Hufflepuff (like we thought) and I met a muggleborn on the train named Hermione who is in Ravenclaw with me. Dad, I ran into a boy named Ron Weasley, I thought people were done idolizing me as a hero? He seemed to want to befriend a hero not me. Good night!_

 _Love, Harry_

 _Isla and Ian,_

 _Ravenclaw it is! Saoirse is headed to mum and dad after you, so please wait a few days to send the cards. Dad still won't let me have an exploding snap deck, honestly, its not like I tried to set the house on fire! Who knew the monopoly pieces would get so mad at the chessmen that they'd draw those green army men into a battle with actual fire? Yes, Isla, I know that I might've helped them along by setting a candle so near but I was tired of hearing them debate the banking system. Don't work too hard!_

 _Harry_

"Arthur Weasley?"

"Oh! Hello! What can I do for you…Auror…?"

"Auror Proudfoot. My son Harry met your Ron on the express yesterday and was quite confused. Ron was searching for the real Harry Potter, the hero. My wife and I worked to debunk and silence those stories years ago and Harry mostly does not encounter any attention. Do you have an explanation?"

"My wife Molly must still be telling the same bedtime story to Ron and our youngest, Ginny. I will speak with Molly tonight. Harry…is the boy well? Of course I heard the news he'd been adopted some years after that night, Albus told us personally, but he never really explained," Arthur paused, looking intently at the tall Auror.

"My son is doing quite well, has a slight love of setting things on fire but I'm hopeful it is just a phase. I refuse to explain the circumstances of the adoption in such an insecure location but my wife and I dearly love our son. Good Day, Arthur," said the Auror as he slipped out of the tiny office.

"Molly?"

"In the kitchen! How was work?" said Molly as she sat at the table, watching her husband set his things down from work. "And Ronnie sent a letter, he's in Gryffindor with his brothers. He said he sat with Harry Potter on the train but the boy was sorted into Ravenclaw. The poor dear is probably just overwhelmed by all the new experiences."

"Auror Proudfoot came to see me this morning. Ron met his son on the train and questioned him about whether or not he was The Harry Potter. He caused the boy enough distress that he mentioned it when he wrote home to his father. Are you still telling Ron and Ginny the Hero Harry bedtime story?" Arthur gazed intently at his wife, ignoring Ginny's sudden interest in the conversation.

"Well, they both just seem to enjoy it so much and what harm can it do?"

"The real Harry is not the child in the story. Albus told us years ago about the adoption. Auror Proudfoot would not offer details but for an Auror not in the Order to gain custody, with the blessing of Albus Dumbledore, must mean something major happened."

 **Fourth Year, Fall Term**

"Mr. Proudfoot? Wait a moment please."

"Yes Professor Flitwick?"

"Several of your professors state you constantly look exhausted and have trouble staying awake in your classes. They all report that your homework and grades are exemplary but are worried it is at the expense of your sleep habits. Are you alright?"

"Oh, yes sir, I'm just fine. I have a bit of an outside project that is currently taking up some time but I'll be sure to adjust my hours so I can get more sleep."

"Is there anything I can help you with? What outside project? Where are you working on it?"

"I'm just playing with spells, sir, teaching myself how to better control my magic and form the spells into new forms. I generally use the Room of Requirement, as I have not quite figured out how to design wards yet. Actually, would you teach me about warding?"

"I'm sure I can spare an evening a week, say Tuesdays?"

"Thank you sir!"

 _ **Fifth Year, right before the winter holidays:**_

 _Auror and Madam Proudfoot,_

 _Yesterday evening your son, Harry Proudfoot, was discovered outside of his house after curfew accompanied by Neville Longbottom, George Weasley, Frederick Weasley, and Blaise Zabini. We are not clear what the group was up to but an upper hall is now a wonderful example of a mangrove swamp lit with ever-burning torches. Despite the impressive nature of the magic, you son will be serving detention when he returns to school in January and lost fifty house points._

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _Professor Filius Flitwick_

 _Head of Ravenclaw House_

 _P.S. If you can get any information out of him, we'd really appreciate it._

"Harry! Over here!"

"Hi Dad!"

"A mangrove swamp? Ever-burning torches? And you got caught. You have some explaining to do, young man. Good news is you get to come to work with me. Maybe Ian will take pity on you later."

Harry grinned and hugged his dad as he apparated them to the Ministry. Harry immediately shrunk his duffle and tucked it securely into his pocket.

"You are not yet old enough to do magic outside of school," said a firm voice from behind him.

Harry turned and hugged his elder brother tightly. "Wandless, silent, and undetectable by the Trace. I could just remove the Trace but dad got really mad the last time."

"Take him to one of the practice interrogation rooms, Ian. Aurors Tonks and Shaanti will be there shortly. I have some paperwork to complete."

Harry chuckled as he followed his brother to the practice interrogation rooms. His brother just shook his head and indicated which chair he should take before ruffling his hair and leaving him at the mercy of the two older Aurors.

"Tonks! Shaanti! Long time no see! To what do I owe this pleasure? How's your mum, Tonks?" questioned Harry as two very familiar Aurors entered the room.

"Mum is fine, and you know why you're here. Have you been blowing things up again?"

"I have never blown anything up," said Harry with a completely straight face.

"Hagrid's hut, first year. The Quidditch changing rooms, second year; the Gryffindor common room, third year; shall I continue?" asked Tonks.

"Technically none of those things actually blew up. They merely suffered intense re-design. Besides, I'm refining my craft. The ever-burning torches are quite handy…"

"How is it that they're ever burning?"

"Well, you see, I was playing with Fiendfyre, in a totally controlled situation, don't look at me like that! And I realized that by tweaking the incantation just a tad, you can stop the crazed fire dragon monster and end up with a bright flame that merrily burns off the ambient air and seems to enjoy being confined to a small space. After the first few experiments, I added wards to deactivate and put out the fire should it escape," said Harry, looking totally innocent.

"Let me get this straight. You were experimenting with fiendfyre, on school grounds and only get caught when putting the finishing touches on the swamp project with the Weasley twins?" Auror Shaanti waited for Harry to nod before continuing. "Go back to work Tonks, I'll fetch his father."

Seeing Auror Shaanti approaching his desk, Geoff set down his quill, "And?"

"Your son has been experimenting with the fiendfyre curse. He discovered its semi-sentient nature, tweaked the incantation, and set up wards to cancel the spell should it escape the confines of the torches that it enjoys being confined within."

 _ **N.E.W.T. Results: Post-Hogwarts Graduation**_

"Just open the letter, Harry, there's no way you failed and your apprenticeship will still be there even if the grades are not perfect," said his father with exasperation.

Harry James Potter Proudfoot

Defense Against the Dark Arts: O

Potions: O

Transfiguration: E

Charms: O

Arithmancy: O

Ancient Runes: O

Independent Study, Spell Crafting: O

Muggle Studies: A

"How did you end up with an E in Transfiguration and an A in Muggle Studies?"

"I transfigured my examiner into a super intricate burning oil lamp after he repeatedly stared at my faded scar and told me how excited he was to test The Harry Potter. As for the other, I informed them their course was terribly out of date and no one was using an abacus for mathematical calculations. I then tried to explain computers and they kicked me out of the examination hall for talking nonsense," explained Harry.

"The Department of Mysteries really is the only sane place to put you. You did tell your future Master about your propensity for pyrotechnics, correct?" asked Geoff Proudfoot as he massaged his forehead to stave off the impending headache.

"Nope! All I mentioned was that I enjoy modifying spells and that I look forward to continuing my research in a more controlled environment," said Harry.

"Please try not to burn down the Ministry. I'm unfortunately still too young to retire."


End file.
